No One I Love Like You
by Takaris Advokate
Summary: A nice fluffy TAKARI!! I'm new here, so be nice.


Disclaimer: Did you realy think that I own Digimon ssbljk ssbljk 1 4 2001-10-31T02:09:00Z 2001-10-31T02:13:00Z 3 678 3869 Home 32 7 4751 9.2720 Disclaimer: Did you realy think that I own Digimon? I dont! 

TAKARI!! They are just the best and most beautiful couple. And this is ebout their happiest   
day in their whole life!!! I didn't want to post this because I wasn't sure. But a Takari   
friend of mine said that it it was great! and that I should try!  
  


**No none I love like you  
  
**

  
Tk and Kari were walking along the street holding hands. There were really happy because they finally were together. They parents hadn't been so happy about it in thebeginning but they just told them that they were mean and after some time they had to admit that they were right.  
  
Davis had also been not nice to them as he still insisted that Kari belonged to him but after  TK had kicked his a** he had left them alone. And now they were finally   
together...a couple....a pair...lovers....and so many things more.  
  
They would be having a beauiful wedding only tomorow. So that was why had had to part now becauze if not else TK was not alloed to see Kari before the wedding. They were only 17 but when they were truly love that didn't count. No matter what the yrest said. All those that didn't agree were mean and can go away.   
  
He looked in loving eyes at his wife-to-be and then hugged and kissed her deeply. She was the most beautiful thing he had known in his life and he loved her so much that it hurt him when they where apart even if only for a few hours. But soon she would be his and then they would be husband and wife. And he would buy here a house and would read her every wish from here eyes. So who cared that they were still at scholl he would just stopp going to school and then he would earn enough money to make both of their lifes. And they ones of their children. ohh he wanted children many....little Karis that would be running in the house. Little Sons that would be laughting. And both of them he would teach how to survive in the digiworld to be the same fighter as their parents and oncles had been.  
  
"You are so beautiful" he whispered to her "Are you ready for tomorow?"  
  
"Oh I have been ready since the first moment I lay my eyes on you. You are the one person that I want to spent the years with. My love...my life. When I look into your eyes I see my future in them. You are my futur." She smiled   
  
"We are in this together. That's what we said. Together till the end. "  
  
"I am so going to miss you when you are gone"  
  
"No like I miss you"  
  
"No I will miss you more"  
  
"I doupt that" yet he kissed her one last time and then left her behind with a dreamy smile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day was very exiting all their friends were around to smile at them and wish them the best.   
  
Sora Mimi and Yolei were standing there in beautiful dresses and Matt Tai Izzy and Joe where dressed in crisp tuxedos. Ken were standing with Cody in the backround and waving at Jolei and she waved back at him.  
  
Davis had wanted to be in the chruch too but under the laughter of the rest of the group TK had kicked him out of the door and told him that a stupid boy like he is was not allowed here. And also one that couldn't keep his hands of his girfriend. Hikari had laughted at his side and shown davis here tongue.  
  
Now they were walking down the aile and the Digimon walked in front of them as they threw the flowers.  
  
And as they stood in front of the priest it was Genai smiling down at them.  
  
"TK Kari...I have known you both for a long long time and I am so happy that you found   
love with each other you are so perfect for another"  
  
They nodded   
  
"Tk say yur vow for Kari"  
  
He took her hand "Kari I have loved you forever and ever...so much that I don remember   
even not loving you. I know what it's like to be with you, and I know what it's like to   
be apart from you. And I would rather be with you. "  
  
"And now you Kari"  
  
"You are the most beautiful boy I ever met..in my whole life. And even when you are not   
with me you will always be with me in my thoughts in my dreams. But I don't want to be   
parted from you every again in my life."  
  
Gennai lai a hand on each of them  
  
"Tk will you take this Kari you your beloved wife "  
  
"In the name of God, I, TK, take you, Kari, to be my wife, to have and to   
hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness   
and health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death -- this is my solemn vow."   
  
"You Kari"  
  
"I, Kari, take you, TK, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day   
forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until   
death do us part."   
  
"I pronounce you now to be husband and wife...you may kiss the bride."  
  
And that he did.  
  
Not the End!!  
  
To be continoued if you want to read more!!!!1


End file.
